


过期

by baixi9990



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-12
Updated: 2008-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixi9990/pseuds/baixi9990
Kudos: 1





	过期

1

——啊，过期了。

坂田银时翻来覆去的看冰箱中的草莓牛奶，保质期的最后一天是一周以前，那一天似乎某个真选组的混蛋拖着他出去抓桂。依旧是惯常的小打小闹，被叫做假发的长发青年扔了几个炸弹吓跑了屯所树上午睡的麻雀。  
鬼副长拿着刀追的不亦乐乎，炸弹掀起的烟尘挡住了他们前进的脚步，桂小太郎自始自终都没问他为什么站在真选组的身后，只在末尾高喊了一句银时，再不洗头我就要死了。  
然后又不了了之。

记忆就如同草莓牛奶的保质期，短促而丝毫不会绽放什么见鬼的烟花。主体慢慢的变质直到面目全非。  
如果人能简单的把过去忘记了，也许日子还是会这样和平的过下去吧。

2

高杉这个人也许真的很喜欢靠着什么东西发呆，自己迷迷糊糊睡醒之后，总能看见他靠在教室门口的那棵树的背面偷偷的看着老师。  
起初他以为他想要和老师说话，但后者的身影消失了他又只站在那里不动。  
相似的场景重复了很多年，直到他们听到了老师的死讯，直到他们义无反顾的踏上了攘夷的路途的前夜。  
那是坂田银时对他的少年时期最后的记忆。高杉靠在树后，死命的捂住自己的嘴。还是无法捂住从指缝间显露出的呜咽。

所以他只要一看见自己家的破旧纸门上晕染开的血迹和模模糊糊的人影，就知道是那个多年前哭的不能自制的家伙。  
他看了看四周发觉两个小鬼并不在家，出走的理由好像是参加姐姐的年末聚餐。自己好像是为了偷喝牛奶而义正词严的拒绝了……现在看来真是得不偿失。

3

最近是贸易的忙季。  
坂本龙马对着宇宙港里过于拥挤以至于根本没有船位的现实发出了感慨。感慨归感慨，飞船的下落有人会去安排。  
所以他快快乐乐的化装成要提前下船的工作人员，在陆奥的眼皮底下奔向歌舞伎町群魔乱舞的街道。  
江户的变化依旧日新月异。

还没去过宇宙的时候，他曾经对身边一成不变的世界感到绝望。日以继夜的血流成河让握刀的手已经麻木，伤口结痂又破开然后又结痂，天人入侵的态势依旧排山倒海。  
那是逃亡和厮杀接踵而至的年代，他觉得自己的灵魂已经被宿命牢牢的禁锢。他承认自己不是一个有勇气去追求什么，或者去毁灭什么的人。他不过是无法面对，所以想要逃离。  
这个念头刚一出现的时候他正在用占满了血污的布擦去刀上新的血痕，寒光映出身后坂田银时即使仰望天空也毫无变化的死鱼眼。  
他想四个人中，唯一不会嘲笑他的人也只有这个看起来对什么都漫不经心的混蛋。  
所以他指着天空对他说，金时，我想去那里。

然后那人说，我在地上，所以你放心的去天上吧。

——诶呀呀，太长时间没回来，江户的草莓牛奶又涨价了啊。

4

他拖拖拉拉的走到万事屋的楼下，似乎已经日暮西山了。  
歌舞伎町与别处不同，随着夜幕的降临，喧闹开始从四下里蔓延上来。这里总有着无尽的灯红柳绿和声色犬马，无论他们的时代如何变迁，总有一些东西一成不变。  
但与此相对，已经改变的东西同样目不暇接。

万事屋里没有亮起灯。  
仿佛世界里静寂无声的一个角落，这和其主人聒噪的性格完全不相符。他想这是不是也是他改变的一个方面。

不，不可能。  
那个男人所拥有的锋利的灵魂和自己的从来不同。他总有自己的坚持，不因为时间的流逝而改变，不因为物是人非而动摇。  
但他不知道是否该为此庆幸。

他走上去，污迹斑斑的纸门没有关严。也许是万事屋的三个家伙都知道自己的破屋连小偷都不屑光顾吧。

他拎着牛奶走到冰箱边，地上杂乱的摊着几盒，看样子已经过期很久了。他把草莓牛奶放进去，然后对着空无一人的屋内大喊。

——金时，我回来了，你还在吗？

5

高杉把刀刺进了他的腹部。  
他说，你和我一起离开吧。

坂田银时不承认自己属于哪一个世界，过去是现在也是。只是这些时光里有不同的人和不同的羁绊，以至于他哪里都无法舍弃。  
眼前人的和服上沾满了血色的花朵，仿佛很早前就亘在那里的桎梏。他说，你不属于这里。所以，和我一起离开吧。  
他说高杉你还是老样子，得不到的东西你永远不会去追求，你得到的永远都不是你想要的。  
利刃在他的手心割出了深刻的伤痕，他捂着腹部的伤口倒退了一步，反手拉上了内室的门。突如其来的暗一瞬间淹没了他的身影。坂田银时抽出破破烂烂的木刀，架在了高杉的脖子上。

你明知道死的会是你。  
你明知道木刀杀不了我。

从门缝漏进的光隐隐约约的映照出高杉晋助错愕的半边表情，银时在黑暗中露出了一个看不见的微笑。

——所以，那又怎样。

你也好，我也好，友情什么冠冕堂皇的词汇从一开始就没有保质期。或者那根本短促的不如新鲜牛奶。  
其实我们不过是顺理成章的殊途，然后万劫不复。

6

安谧的日子过的太久了。

桂小太郎在寻找日本的明天的路途上再次开小差去路边的拉面店兼职。大概是刚好上中午的原因，几松老板娘一个人忙的不可开交，也就没什么空闲走桂这个危险人物。  
长发的青年与身边的诡异生物挂着拙劣的伪装在店里帮工，长年逃亡练就的能力让他们在人群中穿梭自如。  
客人们高声谈论的声音此起彼伏，桂端着热气腾腾的拉面走到一位客人身边的时候听到他对身边的人说，

你知道吗？歌舞伎町那家万事屋的老板死了。  
桂的脑子一瞬间无法运转过来，歌舞伎町也好万事屋也好，这些熟悉的不能再熟悉的关键词就是无法指向那个银发的自来卷。  
知道啊知道啊，真选组的鬼副长为了追杀凶手差点没把歌舞伎町给拆了。听说最后被他们老大扇了一巴掌才停下来。

桂还记得大概十天前他被土方十四追杀，不知道在搞什么鬼的坂田银时跟在对方身后。  
他正准备放弃的时候他看见那人从腰间抽出了洞爷湖，漫不经心的刀尖对着杀气腾腾的土方十四。  
如此。

他把拉面放在桌上，余光瞄到门口正走过白色的卷云衣边。他不顾一切的跑了出去，衣角刮倒了根本没有放稳的汤面。碗在巨大而刺耳的声音中摔了个粉碎。  
屋外，群魔乱舞的江户依旧熙熙攘攘，在星际间往来贸易的巨大飞船在头顶呼啸而过。

而在他的眼中，偌大的世界里空无一人。

7

桂小太郎一本正经的说再不洗头发日本就真的没有明天了，坂本龙马蹲在草地上数蚂蚁。高杉晋助默不做声的靠在柳树上仰着头不知在看哪里，坂田银时抱着武士刀侧卧在草地上睡觉。

——那似乎是很久以前的事了。

Fin


End file.
